onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Onverse Wiki
Welcome to the Onverse Wiki! Onverse is a fun, populated, and free virtual world. The Onverse Wiki needs your help in contributing to it. Since we are completely fan based, we ask that you add more articles and update existing ones! Please do not use the Wiki for advertising or spam; this will be deleted shortly after and you will likely lose access editing the Onverse Wiki. Thank you for visiting and hopefully you will learn new information that you didn't know before! Onverse Onverse is a free 3D virtual world, social network and gaming platform developed by Onverse, LLC. Onverse, LLC is a privately held company based out of Tempe, Arizona. Its name is a portmanteau of "online" and "universe." Onverse is built on top of a highly modified version of the Torque Game Engine.Using Torque means it is available for both Mac OS X and Windows operating systems.The game can be run with high or low-detail graphics. High-detail produces better images, whereas low-detail reduces lag on less powerful computers. The patching system was developed in house, allowing it to be compatible with many operating systems. Onverse, LLC Onverse, LLC was founded in late 2006 by Stephen M. Pierce II, former Design Manager for Sony Online Entertainment, who had grown tired of the corporate environment and felt he was "ready to build his own world". Development of the online world began in late 2007 when Pierce was able to convince an engineer, Wesley Macdonald, to take on the project. The staff soon expanded with the addition of Eric Hoefer (an artist), Ben Steele (an animator), and Scott Mitting (a web engineer). After 18 months the Windows client opened to a public beta on June 15, 2009. On August 6, 2009, the Mac OS X client opened to the public. Onverse is built on top of a highly modified version of the Torque Game Engine. Using Torque means it is available for both Mac OS X and Windows operating systems. The game can be run with high or low-detail graphics. High-detail produces better images, whereas low-detail reduces lag on less powerful computers. The patching system was developed in-house, allowing it to be compatible with many operating systems. Onverse players Onverse is an online 3D virtual world where you can shop, chat, play, explore, and much more! In Onverse, you can type /Add "(Their name)" to send a request to befriend another player, and they have the option to accept or decline your request. You can also right click an avatar then it will come up with a menu of choices being, Teleport, Ignore, Add, Profile (Web), and Home. You can access this same list of options by left clicking their name in the chat box. The World The game has an open map style system where players are free to move about and interact with other players. There are places to explore and hang out with other players. Players can view the world from their current position by moving their camera around their avatar, or free-looking in the "equip mode". There are also items in the world that players can interact with such as chairs, animation points, doors, and lights. However, the world is not full of interactive physicals, and cannot be modified by player action outside of users' homes. Currency Onverse's economy is supported with two currencies; those are Player Points and Cash Coins. ''Player Points'' Player Points (PPs) are used to buy various different items such as clothing, furniture, pets, homes, and rare items. Items purchasable for Player Points are indicated in stores with a blue or red glow beneath them. Player Points can be found in Onverse by using basic tools that are free of charge. They can also be collected with more advanced tools that cost a certain amount of Player Points or Cash Coins. You can use these tools to activate objects such as rocks, trashcans, butterflies, etc. for a random amount of Player Points. These objects can be found throughout the world of Onverse. You can see a list of all Player Point Targets by clicking here There are also games you can use to earn more player points, like icefall, or you can participate on events and if you win you earn a certain aount of pp(it's usually 2,500pp). Amounts of pp you can earn while pp hunting are 1, 5, 10, 25, though you can also ean rare amouts like 50, 100, and even 1000. ''Cash Coins'' Cash Coins (CCs) are used to buy premium items, higher quality clothing and furniture, larger homes, and a wider selection of anything that can be bought for Player Points. Items worth Cash Coins are indicated in stores with a yellow or gold glow beneath them. These are bought on the website with real money, awarded for winning a competition, or awarded for completing special offers on the website. They are also given through a stipend of 1000 Cash Coins per month for any current user. Furthermore, Cash Coins can be converted in-game through Seymour the PP Dealing Duck into Player Points (with a 1:10 ratio). ''Payment Options'' *Credit/Debit Card: Supported cards include MasterCard, American Express, Discover, and Visa. *PayPal: Log into your PayPal account to purchase Cash Coins, keeping your Credit/Debit card information even more secure. *Gift Cards: Purchase them at your local convenience store (Pharmacy Store, Grocery Store, Restaurant, or a Gas Station). *PayByCash: Mail a money order to Onverse, LLC located in Tempe, Arizona. 'The Guide Team' There are three types of Guides on Onverse. These Guides are responsible for keeping control of the community, answering questions, and showing new people around. Guides are not hired by Onverse, although they do represent the main front in customer support for Onverse (in-game). They have their own chat channel in-game through which players can ask questions, report or ask for help. You can find a list of them by clicking here. ''Guides'' Guides have moderation powers and are chosen to be promoted by the Community Managers. They are in charge of hosting events and moderating Onverse. Their names appear as yellow in Onverse and red in Forums. ''Senior Guides'' Senior Guides have the more responsibilities in the Guide Team. They have the same responsibilities as guides and each have a team of guides under them that they manage, ensuring that every guide has a leader to confide in. In addition, Senior Guides often have extra roles they are in charge of (such as the Forums or events). Their names appear as purple in Onverse and red in Forums. ''Community Managers'' There are currently six Community Managers in Onverse. They were promoted to maintain the community, especially by leading the Guide Team. Their names appear as salmon pink in Onverse and blue in Forums. 'The Staff' There are currently four staff members working for Onverse LLC. They are the developers of Onverse. Their names appear in blue in Forums and a lighter blue in Onverse. ''Development Team'' There are currently four developers working for Onverse. Their screen names are StevEO (Who is currently the Onverse CEO), Eslayer, Wes and Timber. Each of these employees have been working with Onverse since before Onverse was released to the public in Beta (excluding Timber). Two other developers also used to be employed at Onverse, which are Ben and Smitting. Check the list of Developers for more information about the current and former members.